


What He Can Do

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Competence Kink, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: This is a response to that Tumblr post that was like “Hux the first time he sees Kylo stop a blaster bolt in mid air using the force: mark me down as scared and horny!“.Wrote this overnight while I could not sleep because my upstairs neighbor was throwing a raging party on a Sunday night until 4 o’clock in the morning.  Seriously who does that?  Anyway, this is unedited, unbeta’d, unbridled filth.





	What He Can Do

Sometimes, a battle could not be properly managed from the bridge of a star destroyer. Hux had grown up in the military, knew that in certain circumstances, top brass still had to be on the ground, surveying the lay of the conflict, directing soldiers and war machines from the best vantage point available. Unfortunately, it did make a bit of a target of him. He had deflector shields up, but they weren’t foolproof. Especially on such a planet as this, where a dense cloud cover of a constant electrical storm wrought absolute havoc on his tech. The storm was the main reason he’d installed his command center planetside rather than working from the Finalizer; comms couldn’t get through the cloud barrier. 

He knew his soldiers were suffering in the thick downpour. Hux himself, born on Arkanis at the height of the wettest part of the year, was at home in heavy rain, but he knew the same was not true of everyone. It had decreased visibility, made the stormtroopers’ armor heavy, turned the ground into one vast mudslick. But, they had to press on. A local insurgency had disrupted the Order’s supply of soytein, an integral component of the synthsust rations that fueled the army. It’s often been said that an army marches on its stomach, and Hux knew that the Order absolutely could not afford to become low on rations. So, the little uprising would have to be quashed. 

The downside, of course, to a planetside battle, was that the insurgents were fighting on their home turf. They were accustomed to the weather, the terrain, every quirk of the land. The Order did not have that luxury, and it was leading to heavy casualties. As a result, he’d been forced to allow Kylo Ren and his Knights to advance in the field. Their Force abilities, Ren had argued, would allow them better insight than the stormtroopers could hope for. They’d be able to anticipate attacks, sense pitfalls in the treacherous, swampy battleground, and act as a targeted strike team. Hux had to agree that simply overwhelming the locals with sheer numbers was an expensive gambit. He’d never /personally/ seen Ren or his Knights in the field, but Hux had to believe that the Supreme Leader saw something in this man, enough to have made him an apprentice some two years ago, and the Knights had returned largely unscathed from every ground engagement they’d been in thus far. So. Off they went, to slip behind enemy lines. Hux had given them only one order: to preserve the soytein farms which were the whole purpose of the endeavor. Kylo Ren, as he left the command table, leaned close to the General and said, “We do not take orders from you. My orders come directly from Leader Snoke. Remember that.” 

Hux had bristled, but refused to let it show. Ren had made the conscious choice to speak those words to him and him alone, in such a way that no other would hear. To have allowed other members of high command to overhear the warning would have undermined Hux’s authority, but Ren hadn’t done that. Perhaps, he was showing he would not have his command over his Knights undermined, either. 

The battle progressed, and Hux watched the Knights cut through the enemy’s front line. Shrouded, they moved to the sides and worked inward, so the insurgents at the front were forced to turn away from the advancing stormtroopers to protect their backs from being cut down by a kyber-focused blade. In the ensuing chaos, the ‘troopers could pick off the enemy combatants while they were distracted. The battle began to turn. Hux called orders into the stormtroopers’ helmet comms, directing them to fan out, flank the enemy as they attempted to scatter. Then, just as Kylo and his Knights had done, they began to close in, corralling the insurgents. Some of the enemy broke from their (sloppy, disorganized) formation and fled into the trees, but Hux knew he could have them flushed out later. They were just a handful of gormless cowards. They’d fall in step again once the rabble-rousers were dispatched. That is, unless Hux decided to suppress the whole population and have the farming operations resumed by droids, instead. 

Ren was advancing again, this time back towards Hux’s command camp. Like a dog toward a blind, he forced his quarry out of the fray and into the open where they were vulnerable to the troopers’ blasters. His distinctive weapon marked his position. Hux could track him easily, even in the riot and confusion of battle, and he found himself watching. With a wave of his hand, Ren could snatch a weapon from an enemy’s clutches, crush it in midair, hurl it back at his opponent with lethal force. He was utterly ruthless, the red blade of his lightsaber slicing through insurgents like a plasma cutter through durasteel. He carved a path of destruction, stomping heedlessly through the mud and muck, and his Knights followed in his wake. Almost unbelievably quickly, they’d nearly made their way back to the rocky outcrop where the command camp sat. Hux had never seen close combat quite like that. Kylo Ren didn’t seem to aim, didn’t need to consider his motions. They flowed through him in one continuous arc of deadly intention. Perhaps that was the power of the Force: it commanded him as much as Hux commanded his army. 

There was a crack at Hux’s left. He turned. One of the shield generators was sparking, its housing blown apart. The rain poured into its naked workings, and the electrical components fried, burned, and exploded. Hux hit the deck as shrapnel whistled through the air. He heard a scream and a crash, then shouts, then the high-pitched squeal of blaster bolts overhead, and knew the enemy was forcing their way through the hole in their defenses. Hux rolled to his knees, pulled his own blaster, assessed the situation. The enemy hid among the trees and took potshots through the gap in the deflector shield, ducking behind rocks and shrubs like primitive savages with slings and arrows. 

The command table was tipped on its side and he leapt behind it. ‘Two can play at this game,’ he thought, taking stock over the edge of his impromptu shield, sighting down the line of his blaster. Damn it all, the rain made the bushes a constant rustle, making it harder to pick out the movement of an enemy combatant amongst the trees. He could only watch where the shots were coming from, aim there, and hope his shots struck true. 

The command camp was crumbling around him but he concentrated only on his own survival, and taking out as many of the insurgents as he could. Still, he heard Ren coming. He heard the crackle and buzz of Ren’s unstable lightsaber, knew he and his Knights had made it back to the rocks and were closing in on the enemy. He didn’t take his eyes off the patch of forest where the enemy hid, though, only braced against the overturned table and waited for the next attack from out of the leaves.

It came, just as Ren crossed into his field of vision. Hux sucked in an unsteady breath, knew in the flash of blue that Ren was about to be shot. 

The hit never came, though. 

Ren lifted a hand, as though silencing an unwanted interruption, and halted the blaster bolt in midair. Hux’s heart seized. He forgot to breathe. Even in the pissing rain, a wave of liquid heat rolled through him and his tongue felt dry in his mouth. He didn’t even blink, staring uncomprehending at the glowing bolt, suspended in midair. Ren stalked forward into the undergrowth, and Hux could only see his lightsaber, spinning like a sawblade, slashing through the enemies that remained. His Knights gathered around him, and together they marched into the trees to execute any stragglers. Only when they vanished completely from view did the blaster bolt shoot harmlessly into the rock, and only then did Hux release the breath he’d been holding. 

Below, on the battlefield, the ‘troopers were regrouping. They formed a line, preparing to sweep the farm for any hidden enemies. Shakily, Hux stood and brushed off. 

“Be wary, troops,” he instructed into the comms array. “The farm is possessed of many blind corners. Do not allow yourselves to fall into an ambush.” His voice was hoarse. How hadn’t he known Ren had such an ability? What kind of holy terror had the Force made of an already intensely physical man? A shiver raced up Hux’s spine. Could no one kill a man such as he? Was he truly invincible? What, then, made him only apprentice to the Supreme Leader? What other arcane teachings could Leader Snoke have that would increase Kylo Ren’s ferocious strength? Leader Snoke did not /look/ to be stronger than Ren was. What more was there, after Ren so easily denied death? 

Hux swallowed thickly. What kind of man was Kylo Ren, really? He glanced over his shoulder at the scar in the rock where the blaster bolt had hit it. What more was there that Ren could do, which Hux himself had believed impossible?

The search of the farm complex was interminable. Hux realized they could never know the extent of the rebellious sentiment among the farmers, knew that even those who swore loyalty today could lead a second uprising, tomorrow. The idea of replacing all human components in the farm with droids was beginning to look more and more appealing, despite the initial cost of building and importing the droids, plus the regular maintenance which would likely be necessary with the rigor of the work and the force of the incessant rain. Perhaps a modified version of stormtrooper conditioning on all agricultural workers under the First Order? That would likely take too much time. He’d have to really think about it, while he went over the impending casualty reports. With so many locals dead in the uprising, the farm would surely decrease in efficiency. Looking at the bodies scattered across the ground, Hux surmised he’d have a long time to think it over while he attended to the gruelingly tedious task of generating death certificates for the files. 

He was still pondering that when Ren and his Knights returned to what remained of the command camp. While there had been some fairly serious injuries among high command (a captain with a blaster shot in the shoulder, several officers with deep shrapnel wounds), the Knights, while muddy and soaked to the skin, appeared unharmed. And, why had Hux ever even considered the alternative, when Kylo Ren could stop a blaster bolt with his /mind/? His heart thudded. Kylo Ren turned his full attention on Hux, his mask betraying nothing. They nodded to one another, and the Knights and their Master stomped past, before disappearing into a tent. Hux gave the order to begin packing up the command camp once the ‘troopers had given a full report. He’d leave a contingent of them here, on rotation, to report back on the situation with the farm as it resumed production, but personally, prepared to return to the Finalizer.

The shuttle trip through the electrical cloud was bumpy but uneventful. Hux was lucky; he didn’t get motion-sick easily, though he noticed some of his fellow passengers on the short jump back to the Finalizer looking a bit green. In fact, he retired to his office immediately upon his arrival, and rather than rest like some of the officers, set about gathering the information he’d need to log the battle, its outcomes, and its casualties for the official record. He’d only been at it a standard hour when his door buzzer sounded. When he pushed the button to open it, he was surprised to see Kylo Ren, still in full battle dress. He’d cleaned some of the mud from his boots but otherwise, looked almost exactly as he had in that moment, silhouetted by a halo of rain, reaching out a hand and making a lethal bolt of plasma go still in the air. Hux placed his stylus on the desk. 

“Is there something you need, Lord Ren?” He laced his fingers atop his desk, heard the door whoosh shut as Ren stepped into the room. Ren pulled something from a pocket under his tunic, dropped it on the desk. It was a red stone, pitted and chipped, but still glimmering under Hux’s desk light.

“We found this in the forest, when we went after the remaining enemy fighters,” Ren stated. “A whole operation, in fact, for crafting synthetic kyber.” 

Hux had never seen synthetic kyber. Indeed, he’d rarely seen the genuine article outside of holo images of glittering veins still present in deep lava tunnels of the snowy planet he’d destined to be his great superweapon. Carefully, he picked up the stone, finding it far more lightweight than he’d expected. 

“Synthetic kyber can only mean that someone was selling it for munitions manufacture,” Hux stated, wondering what else those mutinous hicks were hiding in their backwater swamp. “Resistance?” 

Ren shook his head, then removed his helmet. “No. The Resistance has no use for synthetic kyber. If it was true kyber, it could be used to enhance their starships, but this synthetic imitation is too unstable. They’re well aware that the short-term benefits of those enhancements don’t compare to the danger of thruster explosion.” 

Hux frowned. He supposed Kylo Ren knew a thing or two about unstable kyber. 

“Opportunists, then,” Hux offered. “People unaware of that danger, or even of the difference between synthetic kyber and real.” 

“Likely. Mercenaries, gangsters, and smugglers,” Ren guessed. He placed his helmet on Hux’s desk and finally took a seat opposite him. “I brought this information to your attention for several reasons. First, I want you to consider the possibility that the uprising was not to do with the peasants rebelling against the Order for ‘taking food from the mouths of their children’ as they claimed, but instead an attempt to banish the Order from their airspace, so they could continue to capitalize on their synthetic kyber production without our knowledge. Second, I know the Order keeps contacts with certain unsavory characters, for the purposes of information. You’d do well to determine what they know about this flow of synthetic kyber on the market, and indeed if any of them are buyers.” He drummed his gloved fingers on the desktop as he sat opposite Hux, seeming hunched and oversized even in the rather large office. 

Hux turned the crystal over in his hands, watched the way it caught the light. “I’m glad to hear you don’t think there are ties to the Resistance on that forsaken mudball,” he said. “That would be the last thing I need.” He wondered exactly /how/ unstable the crystal was, and if it was likely to explode in his hands. “How can you tell the difference, by the way, between synthetic and real?”

A smile flickered at the corners of Ren’s mouth. “Easy. Synthetic kyber turns red when exposed to oxygen. True kyber is clear.”

“But, yours is red...?” Hux said, a little inelegantly. 

“Yes. Kyber doesn’t easily bend to the Dark Side of the Force. One must exert strong influence over it, master it, if one is to leave the comfort of the Light and delve deeper into the Force teachings which can only be found in the Dark. The process causes the kyber to ‘bleed’, and turn red.” Hux couldn’t recall Ren ever being so forthcoming about the intricacies of the Force before. “There was a rumor that the Sith used synthetic crystals in their sabers, but it’s nonsense. Not only would their weapons have exploded, but recent Sith Lords like my grandfather served under the Galactic Empire, who banned the production, sale, and trade of synthetic kyber. I’m not sure where the law lies now, though, after the fall of the Empire.” 

“A gray area, surely, that enterprising minds have seen fit to exploit,” Hux sniffed. “I don’t really want an unstable explosive in my office, by the way.”

“It’s not quite as volatile as people think,” Ren insisted, but still, he levitated the small crystal with a mere point of a finger, surrounded it in a strange bubble that looked like /dense air/, and then formed his hand into a fist. The crystal popped inside the bubble, disintegrating into a fine dust. “Give me your lighter.”

He couldn’t recall ever having told Ren he smoked, but he pulled his slim lighter from his desk drawer anyway. Ren took it, struck the flame, and held it under the bubble. The crystal dust ignited in midair, sparkled like a firework, and faded into ash. 

Ren allowed the soot to fall into a waste receptacle, and slid the lighter back across the desk. 

“Stars, I’ve just realized, if their kyber production operation should catch fire or, hells, get struck by lightning from that never-ending electrical storm, the resulting explosion could affect the soytein farms. Then we’d have a synthsust supply chain problem again and I’ll have lost /all these ‘troopers,” he gestured at the stack of flimsifilm sheets he’d been going through for the past hour, “for nothing.” 

“It could,” Ren agreed. “Luckily the wet weather would likely keep any fire from spreading too rapidly, but the force of the explosion could destroy the greenhouses, allowing the rain to drown the crops.” 

Hux rubbed his temples. This planet was turning into one disaster after another. “What a shame I can’t have a Force user like you down there, to contain the blast.” 

Ren blinked at him slowly. “I’ve never tried to hold back something with as much kinetic energy as an explosion of that size would generate,” he said. 

“You stopped a blaster bolt in midair,” Hux pointed out without thinking. “You can’t possibly have seen it coming.”

“No, but I sensed the intention of the shooter. Were you impressed?” He asked as if the answer meant nothing to him, but perhaps it did.

“I never would have believed it, had I not seen it myself,” Hux answered. He couldn’t describe the chills he still got, thinking of the way Ren had stood, power coursing through him, seemingly halting time itself. Involuntarily, he shuddered. A minute change overtook Ren’s face.

“There are... many abilities that one can access through the Force, through training and devotion,” Ren explained. Yes, Hux knew that, but he barely registered the words. He was focused on the deliberate way Ren’s lips formed the word, ‘devotion’, the conviction as he said it. “There are so many things that can only be glimpsed in the Dark. Imagine, General, an ocean.” Hux did. Arkanis was a watery planet. He pictured a slate-gray bay, sheets of rain sluicing into it, rain so heavy that it felt as though one was already awash at sea. “Yes,” Ren said, and Hux knew Ren was peering into his mind. “Even on that dim planet, with just a few weeks of sunshine, the water has a light area near the surface. This is where most people go. But there are untold expanses beneath where the light can travel. It’s cold, and the pressure is immense. One has to fight to explore those depths. But, that is where discovery lies. Who ever bettered himself by only going where others had before him?”

Hux imagined the unknown depths of the Arkanian sea, the mysterious creatures lurking there. He imagined Ren swimming down, down, down into the deep, surrounded by shining eyes in the darkness. His skin prickled. 

“And that is where you learned to stop a blaster bolt, destined for your belly?”

“Yes. And I will learn far more. Far greater things than that.”

Hux licked his lips. His heart was beating double time. He roof from his chair and walked around his desk to stand beside Ren, unsure of why he was doing it. 

“I suppose you will see, won’t you? You’ll be here, guiding the Order towards victory with your weapon. You, too, have taken a step into the dark, Hux. Into the unknown.” 

In the next moment, the next breath, Hux had hauled Ren up by his tunic and pressed their lips together. Ren gripped Hux’s hips, held him close. 

“Oh,” Hux said, against Ren’s mouth, but he never got any farther than that. Ren kissed him again, demanding, pushed him into his desk. He lifted Hux easily, sat him on the edge of his own desk and pushed himself between Hux’s knees. Hux moaned into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck and spread his legs for Ren to find his place flush against him. Ren grunted, one hand going to Hux’s hair, the other cupping his ass. 

“Ohhh,” Hux moaned again, beginning to rock his hips back into Ren’s hand, and forward into the hard planes of his abdomen. Ren undid his belt, let it fall to the ground, and that was even better, gave Hux more range of motion to grind himself against Ren’s solid body. 

“General,” Ren murmured hotly into his ear, “I have been thinking about bending you over this desk, for some time now. How do you find that idea?”

Hux heaved a shuddering sigh. Would he bare himself, turn his back on a killer and allow himself to be fucked by a man with untold powers, who had butchered countless people just hours ago? Would he allow himself to be bent over his own furniture by a man who could probably stop his heart with a thought? 

“Yes, Ren. Stars, yes.” He pushed off the desk and turned in Ren’s grasp, bent full length over the smooth surface and rummaged in a drawer for the small pot of petroleum jelly he kept for his chapped lips. “There should be enough there,” he said, pressing the jar into Ren’s large hand. 

“Kriff,” Ren gasped, hoarse. Hux’s clothed ass pressed against the front of Ren’s leggings. “Perhaps /this/ isn’t a step into the unknown for you?” His hips bucked forward, rocking Hux into the desk. 

“It is with you,” Hux answered. His hands fumbled under himself to remove his belt, unbutton his trousers, get them and his undershorts down. Ren placed a hand in the center of Hux’s back, pressed him into the desk. /Stars/ but Ren was so /strong/, even without his use of the Force, his body, his raw physicality made Hux’s knees weak. It was different than the trained, military sort of strength to which he was accustomed. There was something else there, and perhaps /that/ was the Force, but it had Hux needfully spreading his legs in minutes. He heard Ren unscrew the top of the jar. 

Ren prepared him perhaps a bit too quickly, but Hux was just as impatient. He begged through the first finger and whimpered through the second, canting his hips up and huffing wordlessly about the fact that the awkward angle made it hard for him to touch his own cock. Ren’s fingers were callused and rough and Hux’s toes curled in his boots. 

“Ren, please, quickly. I can’t stop thinking about what you looked like today.” He wanted to squeeze his legs together for a little relief, but couldn’t with Ren in the way. 

“You liked watching me fight, watching me help you to victory?” He pulled his fingers free and roughly shoved his leggings down, slicked his cock with a few perfunctory strokes. 

“You were terrifying,” Hux breathed. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt the blunt head of Ren’s cock nudging at his hole. 

“Really,” Ren answered, strained, as he began to push inside. Hux didn’t answer aside from a long desperate sound, all the breath pushed out of him as Ren slid in, as if his cock was taking up all the space inside him. His legs shook. 

“Oohhh,” Hux groaned when Ren bottomed out— an almost pained sound. His hands scrabbled uselessly at his desk top and he almost couldn’t believe he was here, spread open for Kylo Ren who was still smoky and mud-daubed, still blood-splattered from battle. His cock twitched. “/Fuck/,” he rasped.

Ren was not gentle. He started fast and brutal, leaving Hux to cling to his desk for dear life. Ren gripped his hips hard, moved them where he wanted, drove in ruthlessly. He felt as though he was being subjected to the same single-minded determination that Ren employed on the battlefield. Then Ren’s angle changed and Hux choked out a broken sound, clawed his desktop, rutted back into Ren’s thrusts. 

“Is that the spot?” Ren asked, breathless. “That’s the place that will drive you out of your mind?”

Hux nodded as well as he could with his cheek pressed into his desk top. “Right there,” Hux gasped. The stretch and friction were incredible, and his hips would surely be bruised from the way Ren slammed him against his desk. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had such a rough fuck in his life, but he was drooling onto the transparisteel surface of his desk, mewling like a two-credit whore, begging Ren for more. He didn’t think he’d ever been so brazen, to simply roll over and push his trousers down for a quick fuck like this. Usually there was discussion, beforehand. Planning. This— it was like the way Ren didn’t need to aim as he fought. One motion flowed into the next. A harsh kiss turned into a brutal fuck as easily as day turned to night. Hux reached for his own cock, couldn’t really get his hand around it with the way Ren held him down. 

“You want to come already, Hux?” He pulled out slowly for once, pushed back in agonizingly gently. “Don’t tell me you’ve already reached your limit.”

Hux didn’t have an eloquent answer to that, just a pitiful whine. Ren breathed a short laugh, and reached under Hux’s hips to stroke him himself. The dual stimulation was perfect, and soon Hux was arching into it, spots dancing in his vision. He began to cry out but then Ren’s hand left him, and the wave of Hux’s orgasm, almost crested, rolled back. 

“Why, Ren, I was close,” Hux complained, shuffling in his boots to try to bring Ren deeper, try to get some friction, anything. 

“I know. But, this is how you master your body, General. Do you think it was easy to learn how to stop a blaster bolt?”

Hux grunted in frustration. “I sincerely doubt you learned that with your cock out,” he sniped, but Ren only smacked his ass for it. Hux hissed, and tried not to let on how much he enjoyed it. 

“Tell me why you were so fixated on that aspect of my abilities, and I’ll consider letting you come.” His thrusts sped again, and Hux squirmed. 

He realized Ren wanted his ego stroked, and Hux supposed he wanted his cock stroked, so he’d have to concede. 

“I told you, I’d never seen anything like that. It seemed effortless, like an afterthought. You, you looked... very striking in the rain, your saber glowing, arm outstretched. The wind was whipping your cowl and tunic around. It was very dramatic. And I...” He swallowed, shuddered. Ren felt so good inside him, he could hardly concentrate on his words. “I was so relieved you hadn’t been shot.” He breathed the words out on a sigh as Ren slowed his thrusts again, dragged a long stroke across Hux’s prostate. “It was like an instantaneous rush. But also, my h-heart was in my throat thinking of what you’re capable of. I was, mm, perhaps a little hard in my trousers by the time you and your Knights advanced into the, the trees. Oh, /kriff/ Ren, I’d never been so scared and turned on at the same time in my /life/, nor in such inappropriate circumstances. I hardly knew what to do with myself.” He strained to push his hips into Ren’s, to feel him /deep/, eyes and fists clenched tight. 

“Truly? I had no idea you felt that way,” Ren murmured, bending over Hux’s back and pressing his lips behind Hux’s ear. Hux’s collar was in the way if Ren wanted to kiss or bite him anywhere else, but he got Hux’s ear between his teeth and made Hux gasp. 

“I thought you, ohh, /Ren/—! I thought you could... sense people’s intentions,” Hux grit out. His cock was leaking, dripping on the floor. He was desperate, shaking. 

“I have to concentrate on it, usually,” Ren admitted. His hands went to Hux’s wrists, pinned them to the desk as he aimed a string of short, sharp thrusts right for Hux’s prostate, made him cry out. 

“Fuck, Ren. Please touch me. Please. Please.” His knees were threatening to buckle.

One of tens hands mercifully slid down Hux’s arm, his side, his hip, reached under to resume stroking him again. 

“Fucking /stars/ Ren, yes!” Hux nearly screamed. “You’re so good. You feel so, so good, I can’t, I’m going to—!” 

Again, Ren withdrew his hand just as Hux was about to come, forestalling his orgasm a second time. Hux let out a sob. His body went lax, and he gave in, allowed himself to be fucked like a toy. 

“Aren’t you... you’re not going to let me come?” Hux knew he sounded pathetic, but he needed it. Having been denied twice, his cock was painfully hard, twitching. He was becoming lightheaded. He /needed/ it. 

“Hmmm, I’ve been thinking about this for some time, I told you. I want to make it last.” He smacked Hux’s ass again, and Hux moaned pitifully. “You’re so tight, Hux. It’s a test of my endurance as well as yours to keep fucking like this. Besides, think of how hard you’ll come after being denied so long.”

Hux sobbed again, but steeled his legs to push into Ren’s thrusts anyway. Ren was right, he could tell that when Ren finally let him come, it was going to be earth-shattering. He let out a shaking breath. 

“In the battle, you were impressed by my control,” Ren went on, taking both of Hux’s wrists, crossing them at the small of Hux’s back and holding him down by his grip on them. Without his arms for leverage, Hux could do nothing but take Ren’s punishing thrusts. “Don’t you enjoy it, here?”

Hux groaned, spread his legs wider. “Kriffing /hells/, Ren,” he wailed, “I do. I do!” His cock leaked another ecstatic drop on the floor. He was not a man who ceded control easily, but Ren was so... so powerful, he’d rolled over easily. He’d seen the man’s temper, knew Ren had not yet mastered that, but in combat, he was a juggernaut. He was unstoppable. He was perhaps the hottest thing Hux had ever seen in his thirty-one years. 

“That’s very flattering, Hux,” Ren breathed. Hux hadn’t realized that Ren had been probing his mind. Or, perhaps the barrier between them was thin with Ren all the way inside him. “You know, I’ve been... taken with you since we met. You’re so beautiful and cruel, like a well-made knife.” His hand began to slide over Hux’s hip again, and Hux held his breath. “I’m so pleased you feel the same way.”

“You’re like your saber,” Hux forced out. “So much power, you may crack.”

Ren huffed a laugh again. “Then you’re like your monomolecular blade. Quick and lethal.” 

Hux shuddered, and Ren wrapped his fist around Hux’s cock again, began stroking in time with his thrusts. Hux keened, balanced on the very edge of coming. He braced himself, tears gathering beneath his lashes, unsure if Ren would let him this time. 

“Do you want to come, Hux? Do you want me to finish you, here in your office, against your desk?” His hand felt so good. Hux could feel the calluses on Ren’s palm from wielding his saber, and was just at the edge when Ren stopped stroking. He didn’t remove his hand, though, just held Hux at his base, keeping him /right there/ without pushing him over. “Tell me.”

“Yes, Ren, please, please, make me come.” He thought he might be okay with it if Ren denied him again. He’d given in completely, surrendered his pleasure to Ren’s whim. Ren squeezed him, but it wasn’t /quite/ enough. 

“And what about me? Do you want /me/ to come?” His pace had begun to falter and Hux could have cried. His heart leapt to think that Ren was getting close, that perhaps they could come together. 

“Stars, yes,” Hux pleaded. “I love it. Love the feeling, want to feel you lose control...” He could feel the puddle of his drool under his cheek, knew he must look an absolute wreck. 

“Oh,” Ren sighed. “Kriff Hux, you’re gorgeous. Look at you with your pants around your knees, your ass rosy, your hair mussed. Come to my bed tonight. I want to tie you down and suck your cock. I may never have my fill of you.” His fist began to move again, stroking rough. Hux’s knees trembled.

“Please, yes, I will, I will. I want to wear you out.” Hux was panting, breath caught by the weight of a Ren, pressed full-body into his back as he humped fast and vicious into him, stroked him just as brutally. “I want you to fuck me until even /your/ strength fails you.”

Ren laughed into Hux’s hair. “I’ll ruin you long before then,” he promised, and Hux clenched and came, splattering his release all down the side of his desk. 

“Ohhh, Ren!” he yelped, convulsing. His vision went black and he screamed, still coming. Ren had to pin him, he was shaking so hard, but still Ren continued to stroke him and fill him until he jolted and came, roaring in Hux’s ear. 

“Hux! Fuck, /fuck!/“ he growled, slamming Hux into his desk. “You held out, so well for me, and now you’re so /fucking/ tight, /stars/, Hux!” 

“Unh,” Hux answered, words having left him. “Ohh. Ren. Unh, I, ooh...” He tried to blink the spots out of his eyes but they flashed green black and red every time Ren fucked his orgasm in and nailed Hux’s prostate again. Hux wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself up without the desk there to support him. He was dizzy, fucked out, sore and bruised, and still he knew he absolutely would be at Ren’s quarters come Delta shift. He didn’t think he’d ever get his fill, either. 

Ren wrapped both arms around Hux, crushed him to his chest as the last throes wracked him. Hux let it happen, let Ren manhandle him, sighed when Ren finally began to soften and pull out. He allowed himself to rest against the desk, Ren’s come leaking out of him, his own a mess down the side of his desk and on the floor. His hips would be black and blue in the morning. He smiled to himself. 

Ren, behind him, shuffled his leggings awkwardly back into place, but Hux was content to lie there a moment, uncaring that his ass was bare to the air. He looked over his shoulder at Ren, who reached out a hand to pet down Hux’s flank, over his ass. 

“It will be very exciting to see you fully bare,” he said, hand cupping and kneading Hux’s ass as he spoke. “In fact. I should like you to strip for me, now.”

“Ren, I can’t feel my feet, and you want me to take off my boots?” It was a strange request to make /after/ sex, Hux thought. 

“I’ll help you,” Ren insisted, so Hux gave in and rolled over onto his back, allowed Ren to lift his feet one then the other, to remove his boots, his trousers, his underwear and socks, then his tunic and his undershirt. Finally nude and sitting bare-assed on his own desk, Hux attempted to smooth his hair a little. Ren only stood back and stared at him. Then, without warning, he reached forward and pinched one of Hux’s nipples, making him squeak. “Has anyone ever told you you have a cute chest? The lovely little valley between your pectorals, your small nipples... I’d love to play with them until they were pink and puffy.” Hux could feel himself blushing, which was ridiculous considering Ren’s come was leaking out of his ass onto his desktop. 

“Are you going to fuck me again, Ren?” he asked, as Ren’s fingertips petted along his collarbones. 

“Mm, in the future? Definitely. But right now, no. I only wanted to see you, so I could imagine what you’ll look like tonight in my bed.”

Hux licked his lips. 

“You like paperwork, don’t you General?” Ren asked, looking at the stack of reports Hux had abandoned to get the fucking of his life over his desk. Hux looked at it, too.

“Not especially. It’s necessary, though.” He’d need to work fast if he wanted to be done on schedule, so he’d be able to retire to Ren’s quarters before it grew too late. 

“That’s a lie. You love having everything in its place,” Ren accused. “You get satisfaction from neatly filling out forms, logging reports.”

Hux didn’t know where this was going, and, still nude, shrugged. 

“When you come to my quarters, I want you to bring me a list. I want you to compile five things you’d like to try with me. One of them must be something you’ve never done before. Remember, I’ll know if you lie.” He brought his fingertips up to Hux’s temple, tapped once gently, then let his hand trace Hux’s jaw down to the point of his chin. 

Hux swallowed, and nodded. 

Ren gave him a small smile, like a reward, then moved to press a kiss to Hux’s forehead. He collected his belt, gloves, and mask. 

“Just to clarify,” Hux said, “you do mean things I want to do with you /intimately/? I couldn’t write that I want to take you down to that planet and watch you destroy their synthetic kyber operation?” He grinned at Ren, who paused in the action of buckling his belt. 

“Who’s to say that wouldn’t be intimate, for you? I’m willing to put money down on the wager that you’d be hard enough to cut glass, leaking into your shorts, if you watched me do that.” He clipped his belt closed. “You’d be willing to spread your legs right there on the forest floor.” 

Hux shivered, felt his nipples harden. Ren was right. “I don’t think I’d take that wager,” Hux said. 

Ren smirked at him, and pulled on his gloves. “You ought to clean all the come off of your desk, before someone else comes in,” he said. “And maybe put some clothes on. It is a shame, of course. If I had my way you’d walk about like this all the time.” 

“I’d get cold, Ren,” Hux protested blandly. 

“Not with a vibrating plug up your ass, you wouldn’t,” Ren stated. He pulled his helmet on, tugged his cowl up over the back. “I’ll expect you at the start of Delta shift,” he instructed with his modulated voice. “Don’t forget your list.”

He turned to leave and Hux watched him go, worried for a moment there’d be someone waiting on the other side of the door when it slid open to let Ren out. But, the hall was empty, and when the door closed again, Hux was left alone, sitting in a puddle of come. He stretched, felt all the delicious aches throughout his body. He /should/ wipe the desk down, get dressed, return to his reports, but he remained sitting there a moment, considering Ren’s assignment. What did he want to do with Ren, specifically? What was something he’d never done?

He thought about Ren’s abilities, the still-thrilling memory of him controlling /physics/ with a wave of his hand. What else could Ren do that Hux had never even considered possible before?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any glaring issues. Please forgive me I haven’t slept and I am so tired.


End file.
